Ninjas Never Let Their Guard Down
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Upon taking responsibility for night watch, Zelos Wilder takes time to think about how "bipolar" he really is. And the only one that seems to notice is...Oneshot. Sheelos


**Title: Ninjas Never Let Their Guard Down**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: Zelos expresses his feeling towards Sheena during his night watch. Sheelos**

**Rating: K for Zelos'…un-pervertedness? OMM (shoots self)

* * *

**

**Nexus: "Hey man, first fanfic! Whewt! ^^~"**

**Zelos: "Heeeeey! I never knew I was so…_deep_…" Sheena: * rolls eyes * "Hmph…"**

**Zelos: "…Sheeeeenaaaaa…~~~~" * whines, crawling to Sheena's feet as if praising her * "Why won't you loh-uve meeee?"**

**Sheena: * blushes terribly * "Uh…well, um…Zelos! You're supposed to say the disclaimer, right?"**

**Zelos: * blinkblink * "Oh yeah…" * clears throat and epic music comes on ***

**"LONG AGO…IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…"**

**Sheena: "ZELOS! Ugh…NexustehULF0o can't possibly own Tales of Symphonia, `cause if she did, she wouldn't be writing fanfictions." **

**Nexus: * intently listening as Zelos continued with his prologue * "Huh? Are you calling me?"

* * *

**

Zelos Wilder's open hand met his chin, where his gloved fingers delicately tapped his face that was presently displaying a confused, mildly frustrated expression. He leaned forward a bit, resting his elbow on his knee and forcing his bottom lip to protrude from the rest of his mouth.

Obviously deep in thought, Zelos passed a heavy sigh out of his nose, shifting minutely as if to make himself more comfortable in his current position.

_She's all I've ever wanted; and she hates me. How stupid are you, Zelos? How could you possibly have made her hate you, when she's what you desire most?_

But of course, that was his only problem. He could thank his "alter ego" for that one; _he _was always making jokes and pulling pranks on her. It was a wonder if she ever talked to him again after this journey was over!

And yet he continued to pursue her. He refused to give up on a battle he had already lost to Lloyd Irving; one of whom he was positive had already stolen her away. She would only love Lloyd, never him. He looked down, letting his chin slip from his open palm.

_Never love us, you mean. _

He groaned in tire of his own thought, shaking his head.

Love was an odd emotion for Tethe'alla's Chosen of Regeneration – he was so used to being the one that everyone aimed to please…but now, it seemed he was finally in the position where he wanted, _needed _to please someone.

And he couldn't possibly let her get away, even when all chances were gone.

Lifting his head, the twenty-two year old regained his composure after running his fingers through his thick, wavy locks of red hair. He glanced about the campsite in which they were staying for the night, taking in his surroundings. Everyone was sound asleep, and the remains of the fire was just billowing smoke that puffed into the sky. He had volunteered for night watch; it wasn't often that he did things like these, but occasionally, it allowed him to stop and get a good perspective of everything going on in his life at the moment. Standing up, Zelos dusted off the back of his pants and proceeded in a wide stretch, extending his arms on either side of him while opening his mouth to yawn.

After doing so, his eyes instantly wandered to the sleeping form of Sheena Fujibayashi, who lay close to what had been the fire.

She twitched and turned over in her slumber, as if she knew that Zelos' eyes were upon her. Muttering something indefinable after that, she cuddled her hands close to her face and settled into a comfortable position once more.

He moved lightly to her, standing over her still, lithe body as if a guardian angel. Without thinking, he suddenly crouched down, examining the ninja more closely. Her raven hair was let down so it was straight down to her shoulders, where it began to flip in all different directions. Her eyes were closed lightly, and neither smile nor frown occupied her face as she slept soundly. Her gloves, boots, and small pink ribbon now rested next to her, as she had taken them off before sleeping.

He'd never seen Sheena this peaceful before. It was different; also a bit odd. But it didn't faze him, per se…just made him think a little bit more.

_Sheena; she's almost never this…relaxed. What could she be dreaming about, I wonder? _

He asked himself this, vaguely remembering the expression the summoner's face whenever she thought about her past. He had come to determine her thoughts by the way her face shifted into clear expressions of emotion, even though sometimes he knew she wanted to hide it.

The modest blush that dusted Sheena's cheeks whenever he complimented her…it pleased him to know that the fleeting thought that she might love him back occasionally crossed his mind. It picked him up when sight was lost.

And then there was her anger – oh, how he loved her fiery temper! – that followed soon afterward. And then the pain; _his_ pain, to be more exact…an elbow to the rib or a slap in the face…and he couldn't forget the one time she'd summoned Undine. She would occasionally chase him around, and somehow, he'd always be one step faster…that is, unless she was really annoyed. Then she'd tackle him to the ground, and there was more pain…but he always saw the playfulness in her eyes when she did this…and that was another reason why he couldn't help but do it again.

He was tossed carelessly back to the dark campsite by the realization that he had proceeded in fiddling with the summoner's black locks of hair and stroking the side of her serene, nonchalant face – something he wouldn't dare let anyone, let alone Sheena, catch him in the act of doing. He snatched his hand away, standing up from his crouch and wrapping his free hand around his other wrist. Glancing up from the young woman, Zelos' cerulean eyes darted about the scenery around them, sighing in relief when he realized that he was still alone. He smiled weakly, placing both hands delicately to their sides and returning his gaze down to the ninja once more.

_You're so sweet when you're sleeping, my lovely banshee._

A chuckle escaped his throat, and his shoulders lifted slightly as he shrugged, moving to turn away while his thumbs unconsciously found their way under his belt.

"You stupid, stupid Chosen…"

Zelos had only retreated a few steps when he heard this escape the summoner, causing him to swirl around.

_I'm so dead…_

A sigh escaped the swordsman when he saw the nineteen-year-old's blanketed back towards him, still as asleep as she had been before.

_Maybe not,_ he contradicted his earlier thought, returning to his night watch position in order to maintain the focus of the night watch he was supposed to be keeping.

It pleased him to no end that he knew she was that relaxed while thinking about him.

* * *

Sheena Fujibayashi, her eye flickering open as she felt the footsteps die away, smiled warmly, curling herself into a ball in order to keep warm.

A good ninja never really lets her guard down.

* * *

**Nexus: "Yay!" * strikes fists into the air***

**Zelos: * points dumbly to Sheena * "So waaaaaait. You knew I was there the whole time?"**

**Sheena: * face turns red as she tries to avoid his gaze* "Uh…well…Actually, I think I hear Noishe calling. See ya!" **

**Zelos: * waves as Sheena runs off * "Bye, Sheena!" * light bulb appears over his head as a sweatdrop appears on Nexus'* "Hey, waaaaaaaaaait a second…"**

**Nexus: *grins * "R & R please!"**


End file.
